Kado
by Hanyo4
Summary: Nijimura shuuzo terpaksa putar otak untuk mencari hadiah spesial di hari ulang tahun kekasih ternistanya. [NijiMayu]
Ulang tahun Chihiro.

Itulah kalimat yang tertulis jelas tepat di samping tanggal 1 maret.

Nijimura hanya bisa menepuk jidat, karena melupakan tanggal kelahiran sang kekasih ternista.

Sambil merogoh dompet dalam kantung, batinnya berdoa semoga masih ada beberapa lembar uang bergambarkan pahlawan yang memilki nominal besar.

Namun ia harus menelan pil pahit dalam kenyataan hidup ketika membuka benda tersebut.

Hanya beberapa keping logam serta lembaran bon nota pembelian yang ia temukan di dalam sana.

Nijimura mengendus miris.

Seharusnya ia memiliki kartu yang tinggal gesek sana-sini dari dulu. Agar jika krisis moneter menyerang, hidupnya masih berjalan lancer—abaikan saja sebuah fakta kalau nantinya ia akan di kejar-kejar oleh tukang kredit yang menagih hutang-hutangnya.

Sambil mengusap tengkuknya, Ia memandang kosong kalender di hadapannya. "Duh, Jumi makin tua makin nyusahin aja dah." Gerutunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Kado © Hanyo4**

 _ **A NijiMayu fanfiction for Mayuzumi Chihiro's birthday.**_

 **WARN : BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, KE-OOC-AN YANG TAK DAPAT DITOLERIR, TYPO YANG BERTEBARAN, DAN LAIN-LAIN**

 **a/n : jangan paksakan diri untuk membaca fic nista ini :")**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Nijimura Shuuzo berakhir lontang-lantung tanpa tujuan. Kepalanya tertunduk menghadap ke bawah, berharap agar ia menemukan _harta karun_ sepanjang perjalanannya.

Kesialan pertamanya hari ini adalah ketika mendapati bahwa kulkasnya kosong melompong. Padahal tadinya ia berminat untuk membuatkan sang kekasih makanan spesial, mengingat hari ini adalah hari istimewa untuk pemuda yang senantiasa memasang topeng datar itu.

Lalu kesialan kedua datang tak lama setelahnya. Ponselnya tiba-tiba rusak tanpa sebab. Layarnya hitam _blank_ padahal Nijimura yakin kalau semalam ia sudah menge _charge_ nya hingga _full_. Mau tak mau telepon genggam keluaran terbaru itu harus masuk _service centre_. Beruntung masih masa garansi hingga Nijimura tak usah khawatir akan keadaan dompetnya yang kian panceklik itu.

Dan yang terakhir adalah kesialan di mana ia memasuki sebuah ATM untuk mencek saldo rekeningnya. Walaupun hari ini adalah tanggal muda di mana gajinya turun, namun digit angka tabungannya tak kunjung bertambah.

Nijimura merasa mungkin terjadi lagi kesalahan sistem diperusahaannya—seperti beberapa bulan silam, yang menyebabkan gajinya baru turun tanggal 3 nanti.

Ok, masalah perut Nijimura tak usah terlalu di pikirkan.

Ia masih bisa bertahan hidup walaupun hanya mengasup segenggam nasi yang di campurkan dengan butiran natrium klorida ataupun menelan satu pil obat maag. Atau bahkan ia bisa bertransformasi menjadi parasit demi _survive_.

Sambil mengacak surai arangnya kasar, kepalanya ia angkat dan mengadah ke langit yang kini di penuhi oleh awan kelabu. "Jumi gue kadoin apaan ya…" gumamnya frustasi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Demi apa Jumi hari ini ulang tahun? Kok Gue gatau sih?" Tanya Miyaji Kiyoshi begitu Nijimura berkunjung ke kostan pemuda pecinta nanas tersebut dan mencurahkan selurih gundah gulananya.

"Iya, hari ini. Gue juga baru inget pas liat tanggalan tadi." Jawab Nijimura santai.

"Terus lu kadoin doi apaan? Dakimura _waifu_ nya?"

"Idih, keenakan di gue beliin barang begituan," bibir atas yang memang dari lahir maju, kini makin di majukan. "Dikira duit tinggal metik apa." Timpalnya lagi.

"Jangan bilang gajilu belum turun?"

"Dih, kok lu bisa baca pikiran gue sih Ji? Jadi malu kan gue lu gituin." Nijimura tersenyum _blink-blink_.

Beruntung di sekitaran Miyaji tidak ada nanas. Padahal dalam hatinya ia bersumpahkan akan mendaratkan buah berduri tersebut ke wajah nista Nijimura barusan.

"Tau lah. Orang kita kan kerja di kantor yang sama," jawab Miyaji enggan. "Gue juga abis dari ATM barusan. Kalo lu mau minjem duit, mending ke Moriyama atau si Himuro aja sono. Gue sama krisisnya sama lu, nyong."

Nijimura merotasi matanya malas. "Bilang dari tadi kek. Kan rugi gue jalan kesini. Mana kostan lu pelosok banget lagi." Sindirnya.

"Yeuu, udah maunya minjem duit, nyindir lagi. Dasar temen gatau diri."

 _Target pertama, gagal_.

 **.**

 **.**

Nijimura kini mengampiri target keduanya, Himuro Tatsuya.

Pemuda berponi panjang yang memiliki sifat keibuan karena tidak pernah lelah mengurusi si bayi raksasa ungu yang pernah menjadi adik kelasnya semasa SMP.

"Jadi?" Tanya Himuro yang kini sibuk mengiris daging.

Sebenarnya Nijimura enggan mengatakan maksud kedatangannya—minjam uang—karena sang tuan rumah yang masih menggenggam pisau besar nan tajam.

"Ya… gimana yaa… hari ini Jumi ultah, Him…"

"Terus?" bunyi pisau yang beradu dengan papan pemotong makin menggema di dapur mini apartemen sederhana pemuda tersebut.

Nijimura menelan salivanya ragu. Untung saja ini Himuro, bukan iblis merah kecil yang senantiasa melemparkan gunting merah dimanapun ia berada. "Tapi gaji gue belum turun…" ucapnya lirih serupa bisikkan.

"Hah? Apaan?" Himuro berbalik _masih_ dengan tangan yang memegang piisau daging itu.

Pelipis Nijimura di banjiri oleh keringat dingin. Biasanya orang macam Himuro kalau marah jauh lebih menyeramkan ketimbang ujung guntingnya Akashi.

Bisa jadi pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya sedang _badmood._ Senggol sedikit, bisa kena bacok.

"Gu—gue minjem duitlu Him."

Himuro memasang tampang lega. Mungkinkah ini pertanda baik untuk Nijimura?

"Oalah, aku kira kau mau— _wait,_ apa tadi katamu barusan? Minjem duit? Jangan bilang untuk beli kadonya Mayuzumi?"

Nijimura mengangguk ragu.

"Ya ampun Ji, jadi pacar gak modal banget sih. Masa mau beli kado aja mesti ngutang dulu sama orang lain?" kening Himuro mengkerut ke dalam.

"Kan gue bilang tadi, kalau gaji gue belum turun Him. Andai kata udah turun juga, gak bakal kayak gini deh…"

Himuro menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kalau mau nyari kado, jangan di liat dari harganya dong, Ji. Mayuzumi juga pasti lebih suka kau ngasih sesuatu yang tulus dari hati. Dari pada beli tapi hasil kredit, mending cari hal yang lain aja."

"Contohnya?"

"Hmm…" jemari jenjang yang bebas mengetuk-etuk dagu putih mulus. "Masak untuk doi?"

"Kulkas gue sepi isinya."

"Kasih _surprise_ sederhana?"

"Telat. Aturan mah tadi malem, pas jam dua belas tepat."

"Terus apaan dong?" Himuro frustasi menyikapi sifat bebal sang kawan yang memiliki gen berlebih di bibirnya.

 _Eh tunggu, bibir?_

"Ya makanya gue nanya lu Him," manik _onyx_ di rotasi malas. "Jaman sekarang mah semua butuh modal. Mau ngasih _surprise_ aja minimal harus nerbangin beberapa lembar _money_." Sahutnya asal.

Himuro mengamati wajah Nijimura lekat-lekat. "Kayaknya aku tau deh kau harus ngapain. Gak butuh modal banyak kok."

"Ngapain emangnya?" Nijimura mencondongkan dirinya yang tadi duduk bersandar di bangku.

"Kasih _service plus-plus_ ke Mayuzumi, malam ini."

Seharusnya Nijimura bisa belajar satu hal dari pengalamannya hari ini,

 _Don't judge book by it cover._

Tampang boleh polos, tapi otak mungkin bercorak.

 _Target kedua, gagal._

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil menendang kalengan kosong yang ada di jalan, Nijimura merutuki isi dompetnya yang tak kunjung berubah sejak pagi tadi.

Semua masih sama, _masih kosong_.

Sebuah panggilan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Nijimura Shuuzo!"

Nijimura membalik tubuhnya lalu melihat Wei Liu yang berjalan mendekati dirinya.

 _Kenapa itu engkoh-engkoh manggil gue? Jangan-jangan dia nagih hutang lagi!_

Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur, Nijimura kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mencoba untuk menebalkan telinganya untuk mengabaikan panggilan Wei Liu yang kian mendekat.

Kaki di buka lebar-lebar untuk mempercepat laju pelarian.

"Hei, Nijimura Shuuzo! Tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Wei yang kini tertinggal jauh di belakang.

 _Aduh, itu cina sipit makin deket lagi!_

"Nijimura Shuuzo! Aku tidak akan menagih hutangmu kok!"

Dan seketika itu juga Nijimura langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Senyuman nista mengembang di parasnya yang pas-pasan, sama seperti isi dompetnya. "Ada apa koh?" tanyanya setelah berbalik menghadap ke arah lawan yang kini sedang menghirup oksigen rakus-rakus.

"Ini… Mayuzumi nitip sesuatu ke kamu." Ucap Wei seraya menyerahkan sebuah plastik hitam.

"Gratiskan?" Nijimura berusaha untuk memastikan agar pemuda yang berkebangsaan negeri tirai bambu itu tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Iya, tenang aja kok. Oh iya, jangan lupa hutangmu yaa, Nijimura Shuuzo."

"Idih, katanya ga bakal nagih hutang." Bibir monyong mengerucut tak setuju.

"Ya kan hanya mengingatkan. Siapa tahu kau terkena amnesia."

 _Justru gue makin bersyukur kalau kayak gitu mah._ "Iya, tenang aja. Kalau gaji udah turun langsung gue bayarin kok. **Sampe lunas**." Ucapnya dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

Mengangguk samar, Wei berjalan meninggalkan Nijimura.

Sepeninggalan pemuda jangkung tersebut, Nijimura melirik bungkusan yang ada di tangannya.

 _Titipannya Jumi? Apaan yaa isinya?_

Plastik hitam di buka, kemudian langsung di tutup cepat.

 _Ini bohongan kan?_

Plastik di buka lagi, kali ini dengan perlahan-lahan.

 _Ah, kayaknya mata gue emang sedikit burem dah._ Batinnya ngenes.

 **.**

 **.**

Nijimura Shuuzo menunggu kepulangan sang kekasih di apartemen milik pemuda kelabu tersebut. Jangan Tanya ia masuk dari mana, ia bukan maling yang menjebol pintu—walau kemampuan karatenya sudah dipastikan dapat menjebol papan kayu tersebut.

Mayuzumi memberikan kunci duplikat apartemennya ke Nijimura, agar sang kekasih bisa senantiiasa bolak-balik tanpa harus menunggu pemilik rumah pulang terlebih dahulu.

 _Membersihkan apartemen si madesu, sudah._

 _Memasak makan malam untuk doi, sudah_ —tentu saja bahan-bahannya dari kulkas si pemuda kelabu.

 _Dan yang terakhir…_

 _Cosplay jadi Ringo-tan._

Oh tuhan. Nijimura yakin seratus persen kalau otak Mayuzumi sama gesernya dengan otak teman-teman seperjuangannya yang nista itu.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya disuruh ber _cosplay_ ria sekaligus _crossress_ seperti ini? Belum lagi rok yang mengatung tinggi membuatnya resah.

Semua ini ia lakukan **terpaksa!** Kalau bukan karena hari yang spesial dan dirinya tidak di banjiri kesialan, Nijimura juga ogah melakukan hal konyol seperti ini.

 _Dasar wibu sialan! Madesu pantat panci!_ Rutuknya dalam batin.

Pintu utama di buka dari luar, sesosok pemuda bersurai kelabu masuk sambil menggumamkan kata _tadaima._

" _O-okaeri.._ Jum-Jumi…" ucap Nijimura terbata-bata yang dari tadi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu untuk menyambut kepulangan pemuda tersebut—sesuai permintaan Mayuzumi tentunya.

"Heh, Jumi?" Tanya Mayuzumi dengan mata memincing tak suka.

Pipi Nijimura merona hebat." _O-okaaeri, Oni-sama_." Sungguh, sangat memalukan rasanya melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini! Ingin rasanya Nijimura di telan oleh bumi dan lenyap untuk sementara dari hadapan kekasihnya itu!

Mayuzumi mengulum senyum tipis lalu mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Nijimura yang kini tertutupi oleh wig berwarna merah. "Gitu dong sayang, nyambut suami yang bener."

"Bentar, gue jadi istri lu gitu?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk.

Kening Nijimura berkedut kesal. _Kalau lu kagak ulang tahun juga, najis gue ngelakuin hal kayak gini._ " _O-oni-sama_ mau mandi dulu atau makan malam?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang di paksakan.

Mayuzumi berjalan maju mendekati Nijimura. Sedangkan sang lawan malah mundur menjauhi dirinya.

"A-apaan sih?"

"Kalau makan kamu aja boleh gak?"

Nijimura mengerucutkan bibirnya—salah satu kebiasaan yang menandakan kalau ia sedang kesal. "Apaan sih lu Jum, gombal aja." Ujarnya dengan pipi merona.

"Idih, udah monyong gak usah sok dimonyongin lagi. Kebelet amat minta di cipok."

Nijimura kini terpojok. Mayuzumi sedang melakukan _kabedon_ lengkap dengan seringaian nista di paras papan tripleknya.

"Nyong," panggil Mayuzumi.

"A—apaan?"

"Hari ini kan gue ulang tahun."

Nijimura membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "I—iya, gue tau kok."— _sialan, kenapa wajahnya deket banget sih?_

"Gue tahu diri kok sama keadaan dompetlu."

"Syukur deh kalo gitu."

"Makanya gue ga minta kado yang aneh-aneh."

 _Lagi juga siapa yang bakal beliin barang yang lu mau?—_ "Terus lu maunya apa?" kini manik _onyx_ memberanikan diri untuk menatap kelabu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Gue maunya lu." Kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Nijimura tiba-tiba. Membuat pemuda tersebut terbelalak tak percaya.

Mayuzumi melepaskan kecupan tersebut dan melihat reaksi sang kekasih.

Wajah Nijimura tak berbeda jauh dengan udang yang sedang di rebus. Belum lagi kostumnya yang imut, mendukung ekspresi _moe_ tersebut.

Ingin rasanya ia mengabadikan momen di hadapannya dengan jepretan kamera ponsel. Namun naas, benda tersebut kini sedang tergeletak karena kehabisan daya.

"Gue mandi dulu. Tunggu aja di kamar yaa, sayang." Ucap Mayuzumi nakal tepat di telinga Nijimura.

Dan Nijimura hanya bisa jatuh terduduk, terlalu _shock_ akan kejadian barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Yoo hbd bang Jumi \m/**

 **Maapkeun yak kalau mereka nista /plak.**

 **Yaps, NijiMayu/MayuNiji—saya sendiri gatau siapa yang seme disini, adalah fav pairing ternista Ha-chan xD emang sih mereka crack pairing dan asupannya dikit :"((( makanya Ha-chan pribadi mau melestarikan kopel terancam punah ini /gak.**

 **Gaje? Emang xD**

 **Kurang srek sama ceritanya? Silahkan isi kotak review di bawah ini xD saya menerima segala jenis KriSan ^^**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**

* * *

 **Omake.**

Mayuzumi hendak berangkat kerja, namun di perjalanan ia melihat pemuda jangkung yang tak asing.

"Wei Liu!" panggilnya dari kejauhan.

Sang lawan yang sedang sibuk merapikan toko serba adanya itu langsung menengok ke sumber suara. "Oh, Mayuzumi Chihiro rupanya."

Mayuzumi berjalan mendekati Wei Liu yang terlihat cukup kerepotan menyusun barang dagangannya. "Ada kostumnya Ringo-tan yang minggu kemaren gue pesen nggak?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Ada kok. Mau diambil sekarang?"

Pemuda kelabu menggeleng. Tangan kanannya merogoh dompet di saku lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Ini gue bayar dulu. Barangnya lu kasih aja si monyong hari ini."

Wei mengangguk kaku. "Ya sudah, nanti kalau aku ketemu dia langsung aku berikan kok."

Kening Mayuzumi mengernyit. "Lu kalau ngomong gak usah kopasan kamus, Wei. Kesannya aneh tau."

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan cara bicaraku ini, Mayuzumi Chihiro?"

Lelah karena tak mau meladeni teman absurdnya satu ini, Mayuzumi memilih untuk hengkang dari toko serba ada pemuda keturunan cina tersebut.

 _Kayaknya orang-orang di sekitaran gue otaknya pada sengklek semua dah_. Ucapnya dalam batin


End file.
